Sex Therapist
by Kay-san
Summary: Sakura has a new job.


Well, my freakin' internet was down. And since I erase my stories from the computer once they are uploaded, I couldn't go back and see where I was to do an update. Which means I couldn't read anyone else's stories either and that meant nothing to distract me from writing some other ideas floating around in my wee little brain! Anyway, enough blabbering on. This is a oneshot. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. Do NOT read if you are offended by language or sexual situations or if you are not of legal age. (Points to title) Seriously, that should say it all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. This fic is made purely for entertainment purposes and not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sex Therapist**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi made his way toward Sakura's office in the hospital's administration wing, nose buried in the latest volume of Icha Icha. The pink-haired kunoichi and the silver-haired shinobi had become something of a fixture on the streets of Konoha. One was rarely seen without the other and today would be no exception. It was lunchtime and there was no one Kakashi would rather have lunch with than Sakura. There had been whispers about the nature of the pair's relationship, but the truth was much less juicy than the rumors. They were the best of friends, each a shoulder for the other to lean on when times got rough and a buddy to laugh with when times were good.

Kakashi giggled at one of his favorite passages and a nurse scurried past, slightly disturbed by a grown man giggling at porn. He reached the familiar door and pocketed his trusty book. Glancing at the name plate, a thin and silver eyebrow arched in amusement.

'_**Haruno Sakura**_

_**Head of Poisons and Toxins**_

_**Sex Therapist'**_

'_Well, well, what have we here?'_ Kakashi schooled his features back into his normal lazy expression. It wouldn't be nearly as much fun teasing Sakura if she knew he was up to something before he could start. He rapped the little tune he always rapped at her door and heard Sakura call out, "Come in!"

He entered to find his favorite medic scribbling away on some forms. Without even glancing up, she started in on him. "You're late. Not that I expected anything different."

A happy eye crease graced his features. "You see, there was this stray moose, and-"

"Save it. Don't care." She continued her writing completely unfazed and finally heaved a sigh and dropped her pen on the desk. She arched her back in a huge stretch and leveled a stare at Kakashi. "We were supposed to meet an hour ago and I'm starving. Where have you been?"

"I told you. There was a moose."

Sakura just shook her head. "Forget it. Talking to you is a lost cause sometimes. Let's go eat." As her food deprived brain caught up to Kakashi's words she gave him a curious look. "A moose? Really, Kakashi. You can do much better than that. I don't think Fire Country contains even _one_ moose!"

"Well, I did say it was a _stray_ moose."

She gave a huff of annoyance and then smiled almost immediately afterward. No one could make up strange excuses like her Kakashi and despite all of her aggravation with him and his off sense of punctuality, she wouldn't have him any other way. As she donned her light autumn jacket, Kakashi's words made her freeze. "So, when did you become a sex therapist?"

There went the awkward smile and the hand to the back of the head. "Ehehehehe. You see…um…hm…" Her cheeks began to burn a bright red and Kakashi's amusement intensified. A stuttering and uncomfortable Sakura was too much fun.

"Well?"

'_Okay, Haruno. Stick to the basics. Answer his questions succinctly and it won't be so bad.'_

"Two weeks ago."

"Well that explains why I didn't know. I haven't met you in your office for a while. Why didn't you tell me?"

Sakura gave him a sheepish look. He was her best friend. She should have told him, but the teasing she was receiving now was exactly why she didn't. "Well, I was going to tell you eventually. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Okay, so why?"

"Why didn't I tell you or why did I become a therapist or why is it embarrassing?"

"You know very well what I'm asking. Stop avoiding the questions, Sakura."

She shooed him out the door to her office and locked it behind her before they headed out to eat. As they strolled down the white hallways of the hospital, sidestepping the other people they encountered, Sakura answered. "I've had some less than stellar experiences and I thought with my knowledge of anatomy and the way the body works, I could put my skills as a medic to use in other ways besides healing physical wounds. So I read the necessary texts, took the exam, passed, and here we are."

Kakashi chewed his lip as he walked silently next to her. He was both surprised and wholly jealous. He didn't know Sakura had been with anyone and he was completely and utterly jealous of the lucky men who had been with her. He didn't have any right to be jealous and he knew that. He had made no claim on Sakura and hadn't given any indication he was interested. He realistically couldn't assume she'd be a virgin forever given her generous heart and exotic beauty. Nonetheless, he found himself with that tightening pang in his chest, the one that could only be classified as jealousy.

That fact also surprised him. He knew he was close to her and he knew she knew him better than anyone ever had. He also knew he was attracted to her. What he didn't know was if it all boiled down to lust or if it was something deeper and more meaningful. To find that out, he'd have to actually attempt a relationship with his pink-haired friend and teammate and that scared the hell out of him. What if it failed? What if she hated him afterward? There was no way he would risk losing her completely, so he would just try to ignore the incessant pull he felt towards her.

After hearing her answer, he decided a change of subject was in order or he'd likely ask who she was with and he wasn't sure that was an answer he wanted to hear. "So, where do you want to eat?"

"Oooh, I need soup. Not want, Kakashi. I _need _soup."

With a soft chuckle, Kakashi shrugged. "Your wish is my command. There's a new café around the corner here if you want to try it."

As they neared the shop, Sakura saw a list of soups on the menu board and gave a soft cheer. "This will do nicely!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As they got ready to part at the hospital entrance, Sakura turned to her former sensei. "So, are you going to the bar with us all tonight?"

"Who's 'us all'?" Not a fan of big groups, Kakashi hesitated.

With a roll of her eyes, Sakura answered. "You know very well who that entails. It's going to be me, Naruto, Sasuke, Genma, Anko, Lee and Gai. Not a very big group tonight with most of the gang on missions."

Kakashi gave her a weary look. "Gai? Do I have to go?"

"Oh, he's not so bad. You know he and Lee usually start spouting about youth and then go off in a corner and sob. He'd probably only be there ten to twenty minutes before the 'youthfulness' of it all gets to him."

With an amused head shake, Kakashi agreed. "See you there." And then he was gone in a puff of smoke.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Kakashi watched Sakura smile and laugh and chat with everyone, the question still lingered in his mind. Who had she been with? Was it anyone he knew? He thought the question would quit plaguing him as the day wore on, but if anything it bothered him more. It was like a box you weren't supposed to look into, but it was unlocked and just sitting there. He wanted to know, but feared the outcome. He watched Genma attempt to hit on Sakura…again…and worried the senbon master had been a partner. Genma was quite the ladies' man, but once a woman had been 'conquered', all interest was gone. Sakura deserved better than that.

He just couldn't take it anymore. As the topic turned to sex, as it often did with this group, Kakashi saw his opportunity. It would have been suspicious if he asked out of the blue. But now, he could ask and it would seem a natural contribution to the conversation. Well, as natural as any contribution would seem coming from the normally silent Copy Ninja. After Genma recounted his latest tale, Kakashi looked to Sakura. "So, Cherry Blossom, who's plucked your flower?"

Sakura's head swirled to him, a look of horror on her face. "KAKASHI!" She knew he was a pervert, but he usually wasn't so vocal about it in front of the others. She eyed the only half empty mug of beer in front of him and realized she couldn't play it off as the alcohol talking. "I don't want to answer that." She crossed her arms stubbornly and it only ignited the curiosity of the rest of the table's occupants.

Naruto gave her a sly look from across the table. "Come on, Sakura-chan. You know you want to tell us."

Sasuke wasn't saying anything, but he was leaning forward slightly which spoke volumes to those who knew him best.

Anko and Genma, the gang's super-perverts, were loudly egging her on and Sakura knew it wouldn't end until she answered. Sandwiched between Kakashi and Genma, she was about to burst from the stare Kakashi was giving her on one side and the unrelenting poking from Genma's fingers in her other side. Ready to get it over with, she sighed loudly and the others knew they had won. "The first time actually happened because of a mission I had been assigned. I was supposed to seduce a crime lord in Grass and I sure as hell wasn't about to let some goon be my first. I wanted it to be someone who cared about me and I was through pining after pretty boys. So, I thought maybe a relationship with Lee would work out. It was no secret that he cared about me and I figured if I gave him a chance, maybe it would turn into something real. We dated a few times and I decided to let it go a step further. It was both our first times so it hurt like hell and was over very quickly."

Lee's face was burning and Sakura noticed his embarrassment so she continued her tale quickly to stave off any insults to his stamina. "Which is very common for men their first times. I realized soon after the mission that the relationship wasn't going to work. As much as I care for Lee as a friend, it just didn't feel right. So I was only with Lee once. And thankfully, I didn't need to completely seduce my target. A little strategically placed poison and lights out.

"A year later, when I was twenty, I was assigned a mission with Gai where we had to pose as a married couple. That would have been fine on its own, but we soon discovered after entering the enemy's compound, that our room had been bugged so we had to be convincing. Since our cover story was that we were newlyweds running from a village that forbid our love, it would be highly suspicious if there was no 'activity'."

Kakashi's stomach was churning for two reasons. First, was because he remembered that mission and it was supposed to be _him _who accompanied Sakura, but due to a case of the flu he had been replaced by Gai. He wasn't sure whether he should thank his luck or start rampaging in the bar. Second, was because his dear Cherry Blossom had been touched by _Gai_, of all people. It was almost worse than Genma.

Naruto was less tactful with his revulsion. "GAI? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Sakura reached over and bopped him on the head none too gently and glared. "Naruto, first of all keep your voice down, idiot! Second, Gai was incredibly sweet about the whole thing and tried to find all sorts of ways around it, but nothing would work. Our room was bugged and we were supposed to be civilians. So, we had to be ignorant of the cameras and carry on like the forbidden-love, newlyweds we were supposed to be. It lasted longer, but it was still painful. We only had to go through with it twice before we had our chance to destroy the compound. Since then, I've been single and fine with it."

Kakashi had noticed Sakura had a soft spot for the loud-mouthed taijutsu master after the mission. He figured it just had something to do with being alone with him for so long. Gai had a tendency to grow on people once they got past his loud exterior. He had no idea it was because of something like that.

Genma, of course, had an opinion about her celibacy. "That was three years ago, Sakura. Aren't you feeling the 'itch' yet?"

"If I was, you wouldn't be the one to scratch it, Genma."

"Come on. You know I could rock your world." The senbon bobbed as he waggled his eyebrows in a cocky fashion.

"Genma, there is no telling what awful diseases you have after all your 'conquests' and I will not be just another notch in the bedpost." Sakura gave another shudder. "Oh, the diseases you could have. You should really get checked, you know. There was protection used my three times so I know I'm clean."

Kakashi breathed an unnoticeable sigh of relief. Even if she had been with someone else, she hadn't been fully possessed yet and none of it was out of love. Although that last part saddened him, it also meant there was something left to claim. He was starting to believe he should attempt a relationship with her. All this jealousy was foreign to him and shed some light on just how deeply his affections for the younger woman ran. At least he knew he would treat her right. And he did love her. Whether he was _in_ love with her was a different story, but it took time for that to happen.

Genma gave a sniff. "Your loss. Guess I should start looking for someone to give my own special brand of 'makin' love' tonight."

At this Sakura snorted. "Genma, I want to clarify something. There are three stages to intimacy. What you do is not making love. The first stage is fucking and/or screwing. That is your category. The second is sex. The third is making love."

The entire table was entirely focused on Sakura. Her exchanges with Genma had captured their attention and her previous statements had risen more than a few eyebrows. Sasuke rested his chin on his clasped hands. "Care to elaborate on that?"

With a blush, Sakura realized everyone was listening and had to down some liquid courage and clear her throat before continuing. "Okay, the first stage is easy to explain. It's purely physical. If someone picks up a stranger, say at a bar, and they only find release and then it's over, that's stage one. There is no meaning behind it.

"Stage two is sex. This is slightly more meaningful. It can be a casual thing between two friends or even rough and dirty sex from people in a relationship.

"Stage three, is making love. This is between two people who love each other and are in a monogamous and serious relationship. It is extremely meaningful and the focus of each participant is on their partner's pleasure, not their own."

Naruto was looking at Sakura strangely. "So, Sakura-chan, how do you know all this?"

"I recently became a sex therapist." She wasn't blushing, but she wasn't looking at anyone either. The table top was suddenly extremely fascinating. Her eyes repeatedly traced a long scratch in the shiny surface for that agonizing moment of stunned silence.

Genma's loud guffaw caused her head to shoot up. "Prude little Sakura? A sex therapist? I won't believe it 'til I see it! Why don't you give us all a little session, doc?"

Now anyone who knew anything about Haruno Sakura, knew she didn't back down from a challenge, but this was something she was sure to try to skirt around. "I don't give tips to cocky bastards who just want to know how to get into a woman's pants."

"Hey, baby cakes. I don't need any help in that department." The senbon user sent a playful wink her way and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Call me 'baby cakes' one more time and I'll castrate you." Satisfied with Genma's wide-eyed nod, she addressed the rest of the table. "I suppose since Casanova here is utterly brainless when it comes to long term relationships, a few tips wouldn't hurt."

The pink-haired kunoichi gave a sigh. How the hell did she get herself into this mess? There was no avoiding it now with everyone looking at her expectantly. She couldn't do sessions like she usually would. They weren't in her office and she didn't have a couple with specific issues. She tapped her lips in thought, wondering how to go about this. Just speaking would do no good. Ninja learned best by seeing examples and then hands-on participation. She would need to use someone to demonstrate with. She briefly entertained the idea of Kakashi, but being best friends, the examples may make things awkward between them.

Plus she had quite the crush on her former sensei, or at least she was trying to convince herself it was a crush, but the more she tried to play it down, the more painfully obvious it was that she was in love. She was worried about what those examples may do to her personally. Though the thought of doing such things with him was appealing, very appealing, she wouldn't risk their friendship over it. He was too dear to her and too protective of his boundaries. Concluding it was best to use someone else, she sighed. The only other person close enough was Genma. _'Damn it.' _

Sakura looked at Genma with a slight pout and he arched a brow at her. "Are we gonna do this sometime today?"

Her lips thinned into a straight line, business demeanor taking over. "Right. Listen up. The most overlooked fact is that erogenous zones are not strictly confined to the male and female sexual organs. While most people know this, they aren't sure how to go about exploring those other areas and so they just ignore them and go to what they do know."

Everyone at the table was impressed with the Sakura they were looking at now. She was certainly a far cry from the blushing young woman a few moments ago, but they all knew professional Sakura and personal Sakura were two very different people. However, few of them had seen professional Sakura due to being her close friends.

She put a hand out toward Genma. "Give me your hand."

Kakashi was thankful for his mask at the moment. He was sure the deep frown on his face and the clenching and unclenching of his jaw would give away his feelings for the pink-haired medic. Why couldn't she have asked for his hand? Why didn't she want to demonstrate with him? He pushed his thoughts aside to concentrate on what she was saying and doing. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He just wished the red haze enveloping everything would dissipate.

With a grin, the womanizer put his hand in Sakura's and waited to see what she was up to. "The first part to make contact for most people is the hands. Whether it be from a handshake or holding hands, this body part is extremely important since the hands are highly sensitive." She turned Genma's hand palm up and began to lightly stroke, barely there touches that slightly tickled and had Genma's hands involuntarily twitching. "Obviously, this can be done anywhere and done with the right timing, can be very rewarding. For instance, say Genma and I were on a date. God forbid." The cheeky grin that had started to form was quickly erased from the senbon user's face. "If we were on a date and were talking, getting to know each other in a quiet spot in the park or something like that, this-" she motioned to their hands, "would suddenly be an intimate and intensely moving gesture."

Genma pounced on the opportunity. "Well, it's intensely moving something!"

Sakura ripped her hand off of his. "You are an insufferable pig! Forget it! No more!"

The rest of the table gave a groan of disappointment. "Aww, come on, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's protests were the loudest. "I want to hear some more tips!"

She took a deep breath at what she already knew was going to happen. Being the sucker she was, she would continue. She would give in and keep going with the tips. She would need a new person to help demonstrate and it would be Kakashi. Things would get awkward between them and she would regret this for the rest of her life. She could already see it happening. She would demonstrate something, completely invading his personal space and demolishing his carefully constructed distance and then he would avoid her like the plague for months. She couldn't let that happen and was desperately looking for a way out when her eyes met Kakashi's. His lone eye gazed intently into her own eyes and then he lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "You could use me to demonstrate if you want to."

Oh, how freakin' lucky could she get! Not only did this completely erase her fears, but now the door was wide open to be affectionate with the normally aloof shinobi. In her elated state she didn't realize how it was entirely uncharacteristic of Kakashi to suggest such a thing. If she had, she might have been clued in to the internal struggle of her friend at that moment.

Kakashi was mentally banging his head against a wall. What had he just done? He had opened the door to all sorts of uncomfortable situations between the two of them. But as he looked at her troubled expression a moment ago, he couldn't stop himself from making the offer. She was in need of something and he could never deny her anything. Maybe things would be complex for them afterward (not that they weren't already) but at least he could feel her touch for a few minutes. And he could see by the way her eyes brightened that his suggestion had helped her. That was all he needed to know.

Sakura squared her shoulders, ready to continue. "Okay, the next step is the embrace since this happens on most dates. There is the uncomfortable, 'had a terrible time' embrace." Sakura gave Kakashi a half-hug, one arm slung around his shoulders. "Then there is the friendly embrace, which says 'had a nice time, but we didn't click.'" She gave Kakashi a quick and firm hug. "Then there's the 'I had a really great time, let's have a second date' embrace." She reached over to Kakashi again and pulled him closer as his arms tightened around her waist. Each of them were enjoying these displays whole-heartedly and Kakashi was grateful Genma couldn't keep his mouth closed earlier.

Sakura managed to keep her composure, even though she wanted nothing more than to smile like an idiot. And then she realized what was coming next and didn't know whether she wanted to do this or not. "Next is kissing."

Kakashi's heart started to pound in his ears. Was he going to get to kiss her? It would be through the mask of course, but if he could feel the warmth of her lips he would be able to die a happy man.

Sakura could have just explained kissing and not done any examples, but did she really want to let the opportunity slide? Or would this result in dooming her and Kakashi? She already had a crush on him. What if they kissed, she fell hard and then nothing? She'd be miserable, crushed, heart-broken. Did she want to risk what they had just for a few kisses that meant nothing? But on the other hand, what if Kakashi thought she was disgusted and that's why she didn't kiss him? She certainly didn't want him thinking that! She closed her green eyes, hoping to clear her mind and cursing her overly analytical thinking style. Time to seize the moment and worry about consequences later. For once in her life, Sakura was going to be spontaneous, damn it!

The whole table was entranced and it was no longer just because of the topic. They could practically see the sparks flying between Sakura and Kakashi. Anko was certain those two would be leaving together tonight. Her lips parted in a scheming grin. If they wouldn't take that step themselves, then she would just have to push them. "Well, on with it you two. Let's see some kissing."

Sakura was almost glad to hear Anko egging them on. It gave her an excuse to kiss Kakashi besides the tips she was giving. "As in everything else, there are different kisses. They range from the gentle, love-filled kisses to the fiery, lusty kisses. There are many combinations and everyone has their own style. It's sort of like fighting. Someone is usually controlling it while the other responds; some are fluid and graceful in their movements while others are strong and demanding. It just depends. The best kissers are those who can do all of these kisses."

Anko waited for a moment and when no kissing happened, just shy glances that happened when the other wasn't looking, she spoke again. "Come on, Hatake. Be a man and kiss her already!"

Genma joined in, always ready to help the 'get Kakashi laid' cause. "Yeah, I sure as hell wouldn't hesitate."

Kakashi gave his kunoichi an apologetic eye crease while he scratched at the back of his neck. "You know, they won't shut up until it happens."

Sakura grinned back at him and seeing an opportunity, took it. She leaned in close to whisper to him, "What do you say we give them more than they bargained for?" She wiggled her eyebrows and Kakashi gave a chuckle. Whether it was from Sakura's expression or his unbelievable luck, he wasn't sure nor did he care.

"I'm game."

Sakura pulled back. "Alright, you guys. Pay attention. Okay, Kakashi. Soft and gentle. Wouldn't want to corrupt the kiddies."

They closed in on each other, pulses racing. Sakura quickly changed her path and placed her lips next to Kakashi's ear. "Teleport."

A few hand signs too quick to catch and the two disappeared in a puff of smoke. Always up for some voyeurism, Genma cursed. "Aww fuck! I totally thought Kakashi was finally about to get some."

Anko grinned wickedly. "Oh, I don't think you need to worry about them tonight."

Naruto seemed confused and his head swung rapidly between the two older jounin. "What are you talking about?"

Gai was sobbing in the corner of their booth. "The wise and beautiful Cherry Blossom and the legendary Copy Nin have found a match in each other! Their Flames of Youth shall burn brightly tonight!"

Lee was either distressed by the loss of his Sakura or moved by his sensei's declarations (or both) as his own tears began to stream. "Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" And they were gone. Lost in their own world of strange round the clock sunsets and crashing waves.

Still a little slow on the uptake, Naruto looked to Sasuke for clarification. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Didn't you see them, dobe?" Sasuke was slightly more patient than others when it came to Naruto, having been his teammate and best friend for years. "You could almost feel the tension between the two. I know Sakura's been eyeing Kakashi for at least a year now and Kakashi's been doing the same. They both think no one has noticed, but it's hard to miss when you're around them as much as we are." Sasuke shook his head as he lifted his glass to his lips and muttered. "Though somehow _you_ still missed it."

Naruto's mind seemed to click into gear and he made a face. "Eww, Kaka-sensei and Sakura-chan? That's gross!"

"Gross or not, they just left together and they have the hots for each other. They each have it bad." Genma smirked at how his statement seemed to disturb Naruto further and then he sighed. "I wouldn't worry about it. There's nothing wrong with it and there's nothing you can do about it. And if Sakura finds out you aren't supportive, she's going to pummel you."

Knowing this to be truth, Naruto abruptly changed the subject. "So, who's up for another round?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kakashi and Sakura appeared in her apartment, laughing heartily at the looks their friends must be sporting at that moment. Sakura looked at Kakashi, eyes gleaming in her mirth. "Too bad we can't see their faces right now."

Kakashi chuckled. "It would be funny. Especially Genma."

Sakura snorted. "That pervert was probably eager for a little voyeurism."

"Isn't he always?"

"True. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Some coffee would be great." Kakashi made himself at home on Sakura's couch, completely comfortable in her apartment. He was here just as much as he was at his own after all. "Do you need any help?"

Sakura's smiling face peeked around the corner. "Nope. I just need to add the water."

She appeared a few seconds later and plopped on the couch next to Kakashi. "It'll only take a few minutes to brew."

Kakashi peeked over at her closed eyes and smiled slightly. "You look tired."

"I'm just a little drained from that. I didn't realize how tense I was that entire time but now that I'm relaxing I can feel it in my muscles." She swung around so her head was pillowed on Kakashi's lap and her ankles rested over the arm of the couch. "Why do I let people talk me into things I _know_ I'll regret later?"

Silver hair swung as Kakashi shook his head. "I don't know. What are you going to regret about that?"

"The fact that Genma was there. And Anko. Thank God Ino wasn't there or half of Konoha would have heard all about it by now. You know those two are going to spread rumors that there's something going on between the two of us with the way we left."

Kakashi simply 'hmm'-ed as he began to run his fingers through her hair. It always soothed her and she definitely needed soothing. "There are rumors already. What would a few more hurt? We know the truth and our friends know the truth. That's what matters, right?"

"As always, you have the right thing to say." She smiled lightly and kept her eyes closed, enjoying his caresses and the deep rumble his chuckle created. She felt him shift slightly and opened her eyes with a frown. "Something wrong?"

Kakashi shook his head, but she noticed the guarded look in his eye. Whatever it was, Kakashi would tell her when he was ready, and so she shut her eyes and allowed herself to continue enjoying his attentions. When he spoke, his voice was just above a whisper. Almost as if he was speaking to himself. "Would it be so bad if the rumors were true?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open wide and she noticed Kakashi staring at her intently. She sat up and tried to search his gaze, but he was as unreadable as ever. "What?"

Instead of answering, the Copy Nin lowered his face close to hers. "They're supposed to begin soft and gentle. Am I correct?"

Sakura was nothing short of flabbergasted and could only close her eyes and concentrate on the sensations as Kakashi's masked lips ghosted over hers. It felt odd, the soft fabric of his mask sliding along her lips, but she welcomed it none the less. It was Kakashi after all. And nothing could mean more to her than the fact that he was kissing her willingly. His walls were crumbling, and all for her.

Kakashi's hands settled on her waist, a caring and non-controlling gesture. He was testing the waters, so to speak. He didn't want to scare her off by dominating her straight away. He felt her lips gently push back while her hands rested lightly on his biceps and he could have danced for joy right then.

The gentle slide of lips turned into little nips and pulls and both were quickly being consumed by the desire to go further. Needing to feel his real lips, Sakura's hands reached for Kakashi's mask. His hands softly but swiftly caught her wrists. "What are you doing, Sakura?"

She felt a tingle of pleasure curl in her belly at the low and husky timbre of his voice, slightly breathless. "I want to kiss _you_, Kakashi. Please." She placed her lips back against his, unable to control her own actions. After another series of soft nips, she pulled back. "Please, Kakashi."

There was no fight in him after that and he ripped the mask down swiftly and threw his headband off as he moved in to kiss her again. At the first true contact of their lips, both gave a pleasured sigh. Her lips were warm and soft and gentle and Kakashi was blown away. It felt phenomenal to kiss her like that, no boundaries, no barriers. It felt almost right, natural, like it was supposed to happen. He tapped his tongue against her lips, shyly asking for permission to deepen the kiss and Sakura eagerly accepted, her own tongue coming to meet his where their lips met. It was absolute bliss for the two shinobi. Kakashi's hands moved to cup the back of Sakura's neck, his fingers threading into her hair while Sakura gave a sigh as she finally got to thread her fingers into Kakashi's silver locks. That hair had always fascinated her and getting to touch it was just another bonus to what was happening.

They pulled back for air and Sakura got a good look at Kakashi. He was beautiful, but she always knew he would be so it wasn't a shock to her. She smiled softly as she ran a hand down his cheek. Kakashi grabbed her hand and placed a kiss onto her palm. He let go and their eyes met as Sakura ran her thumb along his bottom lip and then watched his eyes flutter slightly in pleasure.

Sobering up from her lust-filled haze, Sakura leaned back and grabbed Kakashi's hands, lifting them up and threading their fingers together. "I can't have sex with you, Kakashi."

His eyes showed a bit of hurt and confusion at her words. Getting the wrong idea, he started to pull away. "I understand."

Sakura felt the panic build as she saw the walls coming back up. "No you don't. I can't have _sex_ with you."

"I heard you the first time, Sakura."

"You heard, but you aren't listening. Kakashi, please don't go." She placed a soft kiss just under his earlobe and he shuddered. "I don't want you to go." She gave a gentle nip and lick to the actual earlobe and he groaned.

"Sakura, if you don't stop I won't be able to either."

"Listen to what I'm saying. I can't have _sex_ with you."

It finally clicked and Kakashi smiled at his Cherry Blossom. "Did you think I would use you?"

"No. But I don't want this to be a one-time thing. I can't have a one night stand with you."

"Nor can I with you. Once this happens-" Kakashi gave a growl as he pulled Sakura flush against him and returned what she had done to his earlobe, "-you're mine."

The warmth that filled Sakura at that declaration was completely unexpected and surprising. She hated being claimed or controlled or treated like a possession, but the thought of Kakashi being the possessive one sent a thrill up her spine. She mashed her lips against his again, this one being of the fierce and fiery variety she had explained earlier. After having the hell kissed out of him, Kakashi grinned as a thought struck him. "You still haven't finished your lecture, Sakura."

A wicked grin spread across her face. "Shinobi learn best by example, don't they?"

"That they do." Kakashi was surprised and absolutely ecstatic as Sakura locked her gaze with his and pulled him toward her bedroom, saucy smirk in place.

As they entered the room, Sakura pulled Kakashi flush against her and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers began to play with the tips of his hair, just barely brushing the skin. "This can be a turn-on for some. Others find the tickling annoying. I want you to tell me how you think it feels."

Kakashi just shrugged. It didn't really bother him or entice him. Sakura stopped with a smile and pushed Kakashi onto the bed, climbing up on top of him without touching. She leaned down until their breathing mingled and let her lips feather over his. "I want you to be completely honest with me tonight. After all, my focus is on giving you the most pleasure."

His heart swelled as he realized what was happening. He suspected when she said she wouldn't have sex with him, but it was cemented now. He and Sakura were about to make love. Meaningful, sweet, lingering, slow and patient, taking time to learn each other's bodies, he couldn't wait to show her what she meant to him. Deciding there was no better time to start than the present, he slid his hands up her arms and laid a chaste kiss to her lips. His hands continued to caress her arms as the kiss progressed until they were practically devouring each other and he had to wrap his arms around her tightly to anchor himself in reality.

They parted, both breathless and eyes glazed over in lust, and Sakura wasted no time in leaning over and running her tongue along Kakashi's jaw line. His head tipped back to make her task easier and she inwardly grinned. If Kakashi was pleased, that was all she needed. She traced a path back to his lips and he met her eagerly as she unzipped his flak jacket.

Sakura slid her hands along Kakashi's shirt from his waist to his shoulders and started trying to push off the jounin vest. To make the task easier, and because Sakura had dominated far too long for his tastes, Kakashi flipped them over and grinned devilishly at his little vixen. "My turn."

Sakura watched as he started to unzip her shirt, nervousness building in the pit of her stomach. She wanted so badly to please him. What if she wasn't enough for him? All those negative thoughts fled her mind as Kakashi gently parted her shirt and undid her front clasping bra. Suddenly he leaned over and kissed her hungrily. He pressed his forehead against hers as they both worked to control their breathing. "You're absolutely beautiful, Sakura."

He leaned back and gazed at her reverently, fingers softly tracing intricate patterns from her navel toward her chest. She shivered in anticipation and Kakashi wanted to see what kind of reaction his mouth would get. He bent down and followed his patterns with his tongue, watching his little kunoichi intently. Sakura gasped and immediately laced her fingers into his silver hair, trying to get him to his destination faster. She stuttered slightly as she whispered his name and Kakashi had to close his eyes and concentrate on keeping in control. He was hoping he could hold on, since he had plans to learn what Sakura liked best. "Tell me what you prefer."

Just hearing his voice in that deep rumble spiked Sakura's desire for him. It intensified quickly as Kakashi kept his tongue rigid and flicked it over her breast. She gasped sharply and then moaned as Kakashi gave it a slow lick, keeping his tongue flat. His lips closed around the tip and he alternated between suction, licking and flicking and Sakura quivered underneath him. "That. I prefer that. Oh, Kakashi." The breathless, needy sound and the arching almost did him in. She was only topless and he was about to lose his mind! Needing to calm down, he rolled them over so Sakura was back on top. Maybe he could center himself again if he wasn't the one doing the work. Looking at the pink-haired woman was a bad idea.

Sakura's hair was mussed from her arching and writhing earlier, she was topless, and she was bracing her hands against his chest, looking every bit like she was in mid-motion atop him. He bit back a groan when Sakura sat up and inadvertently pressed into his groin. Her eyes widened and her cheeks grew warm, but she bit her lip and looked at Kakashi coyly before grinding her hips into his. Their mutual moans filled the air and Sakura jerked Kakashi into a sitting position so she could remove his shirt.

She paused as his scarred torso came into view and the urge to kiss every scar overcame her. She pushed him back down so she could do just that and Kakashi smiled at the sweet gesture, running his hands through her hair with his eyes closed. He was so sure he would have to initiate everything else that he didn't realize where she was headed until her warm hands closed around him. He didn't even notice she had undone his pants.

His eyes flew open and a moan tore from his throat as he felt her lips wrap around his tip. She slowly sunk down his length and Kakashi was helpless to do anything else. "Sakura, you don't have to."

Her lips and tongue worked up his length until she drew back entirely and smiled at him. "I know but I want to, Kashi." She sat up and worked to remove his pants entirely and then positioned herself to kiss and nip her way back up his thighs to his erection. She took him back into her mouth and delighted in the way his breath would catch. She began to grow more confident and when she licked from the base to the head, Kakashi hauled her up and kissed her hard.

"You need to stop. I can't take anymore of that." He was breathless and flushed and Sakura felt empowered and sexy. _She_ did that to him. Before she could register what was happening, she found herself flipped and her pants were gone, a triumphant looking Kakashi straddling her hips.

He began to scoot back and his head lowered and Sakura started to panic. "No, Kakashi! NO! Don't!"

He looked up at her, confused. She blushed and fidgeted slightly. "I don't…I'm not… comfortable with that."

"Have you ever had it done?"

"No."

Kakashi placed his lips to hers in a reassuring kiss. "Let me try it once. If you still don't like it, I'll stop. I promise."

Sakura considered for a moment and finally relented. Kakashi had her lie back and massaged her thighs gently. "Just relax." He swept his tongue along her folds and grimaced as Sakura tried to crush his head. "Relax, baby." He did it again and Sakura gasped. As uncomfortable as she was with his head down there, she couldn't deny how good it felt. As Kakashi's mouth and tongue worked to please her, Sakura's hands wound themselves into Kakashi's hair, pulling and pushing alternately. It was like she couldn't decide what she wanted him to do.

"Kakashi, please stop." Sakura's breathless whisper caused him to raise himself up and look her in the eye. She pulled his lips down and kissed him again, never tiring of feeling his lips on hers. "I want you."

Kakashi stared at her intently. "Are you sure this is what you want, Sakura? Remember, if we do this, I'm not letting you go. I'm not sure I could give you up now, as it is."

Sakura smiled contentedly as she cupped his face in her palms. "I have never been more sure of anything, Kashi. Love me."

That was all the answer he needed as he molded their lips together and surged his hips forward. He kept it slow, measured and gentle thrusts as he watched Sakura's face for a reaction. She locked her gaze with his and whispered to him as he rocked above her. "I love you."

Kakashi smiled down at her, feeling more compelled than ever to show her how he felt. "I love you, too." And it was true. He found there was no one he would rather be around than Sakura, no one he would rather come home to and snuggle with, no one he would rather make love to, no one he would rather grow old with, than the beautiful and passionate young woman below him.

Her hips began to rise to meet his, the increased pleasure making them both close their eyes in bliss. She wrapped her arms and legs around him, wanting to be as close as possible. The tempo increased and despite the new speed and power Kakashi was using, Sakura saw the restraint in his eyes and made him look at her. "Kashi, let go."

"I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled at his concern. "I'm sure anything you do…will be wonderful." It was getting increasingly harder to speak. Her smirk turned devilish and her green eyes twinkled at him. "I may like it."

His tempo quickened slightly.

"I want you to dominate me."

The thrusts turned harder.

"I want you to let go. I love you. I want to know that you trust me enough…to let go."

And then he snapped. Sakura could only hang on for dear life as he pounded into her, an animalistic look in his eyes that only fueled Sakura's desire for more. She gasped and panted and moaned and Kakashi growled in response. She felt her release approaching and clung tighter to her jounin, fingers working their way into his hair. "Kashi, oh god." She whispered into his ear. She sealed their lips together with a squeal as the pleasure ripped through her in waves. The power of her release triggered Kakashi's and he groaned into her mouth as he gave a few final thrusts into her.

Sakura felt an unfamiliar warmth flood her and when she realized what it was she felt a silly smile spread on her face. It was almost like Kakashi had claimed her, and that was just fine with her.

He raised his sweaty head and grinned at her. "That was amazing. Though slightly quicker than I had planned."

Sakura smiled brightly at him. "We have plenty of time to explore other things. After all, we're stuck together now."

Kakashi nodded and pulled her tightly against him. "Do you regret the conversation in the bar now?"

Sakura gave him a lingering kiss and then looked him in the eye steadily, an amused smile appearing on her face. "Not in the least. Who knew being humiliated would have such a rewarding outcome?"

Kakashi closed his eyes in exhaustion. "We'll have to remember to thank our friends for being such perverts later."

Sakura giggled merrily. "Indeed."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N: And there you go. Reviews would really, _really_ be appreciated on this one. Also, there's another story in this one that should be coming up soon. I've been itching to do a Gai/Sakura for a while (Lord knows why) and the mission mentioned here is the plot I've been considering. (Hey, the Beautiful Green Beast needs some lovin' too!) Hugs & Kisses!


End file.
